


"Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now"

by ajoyf



Series: Hellfire (fanfic writing challenge) [3]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, everyone kisses, this is actually what I was thinking during this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoyf/pseuds/ajoyf
Summary: It's after the EoS tournament and feelings are allllllll over the place.





	"Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now"

It was the end of the EoS tournament. The Honan team had won. There were fireworks and confetti and the honorary bow. Everything was playing out just how Riku had always dreamed. He finally beat his brother at the thing they loved the most: Stride. He was happy he could do it with all of his friends, as well. Especially one in particular.

He’s had a crush on Takeru Fujiwara since they ran their first race together. Something about their clean connection really resonated within him. When they parted ways, he was heartbroken. Then, they met each other again in highschool. Riku didn’t recognize Takeru at first, but once he did, all the feelings from before came flooding back. 

Now, they were holding hands and bowing in front of a large fraction of Japan. Yes, they were with the rest of the guys (and Nana), but to Riku, it felt like it was just them. When they had to exit the platform, he was reluctant to let go. He tried not to let his smile drop when they did.

***

As the fireworks went off, Takeru wasn’t looking at them. Instead he was staring at Riku. Everything from the way his eyes lit up to the color changing effect the sparks had on his skin was beautiful to the black-haired boy. So he gazed without shame. Any person in their right mind would’ve. Sure, they had won the biggest competition of their lives, but that’s not why his heart was racing. He wasn’t breathless because of the sprint, it was because his best (and really only) friend was so… Magnificent. 

Riku glanced in Takeru’s direction, making him revert his eyes. But Riku kept watching as blue and pink reflected off of his crush’s glasses. Eventually, Takeru turned back to the other boy, giving him a weak smile.

“What?” he breathed nervously.

“Nothing… It’s just…” was Riku’s only response.

The two boys each took a step closer without realizing. Now they could feel eyes on them. Probably from Ayumu or Hozumi, but it could’ve been anyone on the team. Still, neither backed down. Takeru sucked in a breath and looked down at the floor, laughing anxiously. Riku looked away as well, but the two returned eye contact a few beats later. Without even thinking, Takeru placed his right hand on the other’s cheek.

“I don’t have tangible muscles there, Takeru. Why are you-”

“Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?”

Riku didn’t have to respond for both of them to know the answer. He leaned down, just a few inches, and pressed his lips against Takeru’s. His hands traveled up to the other boy’s waist, pulling slightly to close any gap that once existed. They didn’t bother to keep it short. In all honesty, both of them had wanted this since they were kids. And although they weren’t that great at hiding it usually, they were both too scared to make the first move.

Obviously, it didn’t take that long for the the other team members to notice their first-years fully making out. Turns out, it was Heath watching the whole time, not Ay and Koh. They were giggling and whispering about… A bet? Heath, on the other hand, full on cheered then kissed Kuga on the cheek. The white-haired boy returned it almost immediately.

“Screw it!” Hozumi yelled before turning and kissing the boy beside him.

Nana announced that she was going to go find Shizuma.

But even though everything was happening behind them, neither Riku nor Takeru noticed. They were too focused on their own moment. The final destination both had been craving for so long. When Riku finally pulled back, he rested his forehead on Takeru’s and just sighed and waited a bit before saying, “Yeah, I may have wanted to kiss you. Just a little bit.”


End file.
